Devil may save Hogwarts
by LoutreRevolutionnaire
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Dante avait débarqué à Poudlard durant les événements du tome 7 ? Dante X Ginny, promis, je ferai pas de guimauve. Rating M par précaution.
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient. Dante et Vergil sont la propriété de CapCom, et tous les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling (dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir Fred et George pour moi, m'enfin, passons).**_

 _ **De même, aucun de lieux cités ne m'appartient : le Devil May Cry est la propriété de Dante (donc de Capcom), et Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard sont la propriété de... de qui déjà ? Bref, de J.K Rowling quoi ! x)**_

* * *

Les locaux du Devil May Cry étaient vides, hormis le propriétaire des lieux, qui se trouvait être un jeune homme à demi-démon, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu iréel, répondant au nom de Dante, qui était allongé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, grignotant une part de pizza. Il s'emmerdait franchement.

Soudain, un craquement sonore retentit dans la pièce. Dante sursauta si fort qu'il en lâcha sa part de pizza, tâchant généreusement son pantalon d'une tâche dégoulinante de fromage.

 **\- Bordel de…** commença Dante en agrippant ses flingues, avant de voir à qui il avait affaire.

Devant lui se trouvait un très vieil homme, aux longs cheveux et à longue barbe argentés. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair fixaient Dante à travers des lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur un nez aquilin.

 **\- Bonjour, fils de Sparda.  
**

 **\- Dumbledore ?** hoqueta Dante en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

 **\- Tu as mûri, depuis la dernière fois.** remarqua le vieil homme. **Tu ressembles à ton père.**

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?** demanda Dante d'un ton inquiet, ignorant la remarque.

Il savait que jamais cet homme ne serait venu s'il n'y avait pas eu un gros problème du côté du monde des sorciers. La première (et d'ailleurs dernière) fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a six ans, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir le Devil May Cry. Dumbledore était venu lui confier un étrange miroir, lui faisant promettre de ne pas le regarder. Dante avait promis, mais en croisant les doigts. Et il avait regardé le miroir. Il y avait vu, derrière son propre reflet, son père, sa mère, et son frère, tous réunis, en vie et heureux. Alors, il avait compris pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas le regarder. Ce miroir avait fini par l'obséder, il pouvait passer des heures devant, chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne le rechercher.

 **\- Les ténèbres se rapprochent, Dante. La guerre est inévitable. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te demander une faveur. Une immense faveur. En échange, une fois que je serai mort, toute ma fortune t'appartiendra.**

 **\- Et si j'échoue ?**

 **\- Le monde tel que nous le connaissons pourrait sombrer sous le joug de Voldemort.**

 **\- C'est dangereux ?**

 **\- Il se pourrait que tu meures, en effet. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres.**

Dante jeta un coup d'œil aux diverses factures qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Dumbledore était immensément riche, il le savait. Et Voldemort était immensément dangereux, il le savait aussi. C'était tout ou rien. Et puis, après tout, il était le fils de Sparda. Du sang de démon coulait dans ses veines. Il lâcha :

 **\- Okay.**

 **\- Je savais que je pourrai compter sur toi, Dante.** sourit Dumbledore en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Main qui était recouverte d'une croûte noirâtre, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je mourrai probablement avant cette guerre. Tu devras alors protéger Poudlard. Et… protéger Harry. Le protéger jusqu'au bout. C'est très important. Je t'enverrai une lettre le moment venu.**

 **\- Okay.**

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, et disparut. Les factures s'envolèrent en même temps que lui. Dante retourna se vautrer dans son fauteuil, et croqua une autre part de pizza.

 **\- La semaine commence bien...**

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette introduction ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que j'aime l'écrire . N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ! :)**_

 _ **1 review = 1 bonbon ! Keur sur vous.  
**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Devil may go to Hogwarts

_**DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient. Dante et Vergil sont la propriété de CapCom, et tous les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling (dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir Fred et George pour moi, m'enfin, passons).**_  
 _ **De même, aucun de lieux cités ne m'appartient : le Devil May Cry est la propriété de Dante (donc de Capcom), et Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard sont la propriété de... de qui déjà ? Bref, de J.K Rowling quoi ! x)**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews:  
**_

 _ **Khalice:** Merci de ta review ! :) Contente de répondre à une envie, aussi inconsciente soit-elle :D Ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic :)_

 ** _RenardCommuniste:_** _Ooooh coucou toi ! Merci de ta review. Tu as eu ton bonbon aujourd'hui, comme promis._

 _ **PikaCapitaliste:** Les mots manquants ont été rajoutés :3 Le bonbon t'a été donné à l'instant. Tu en as même eu deux kilos._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Devil may go to Hogwarts  
**

Dante se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose toquait à la vitre de sa chambre. Par réflexe, il prit Ebony, l'un de ses fidèles pistolets, qui se trouvait sous son oreiller, et alla ouvrir.

Rassuré, il soupira, et rit de sa propre stupidité. Ce n'était qu'un banal hibou, qui était le principal moyen de communication des sorciers.

Ledit hibou, qui avait une enveloppe accrochée à sa patte, lui becqua méchamment le doigt.

 **\- Aïe, saloperie ! J'vais la lire, ta lettre, pas la peine d'insister comme ça !** gronda Dante en lui donnant une pichenette dans le bec.

Pris d'un doute horrible, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Cela faisait plus d'un un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Toutefois, il avait su repérer les signes qui se manifestaient dans le monde non-magique. Des accidents et d'étranges apparitions avaient eu lieu en Angleterre. Quelque chose se tramait. Et les démons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose. Ce qui n'était pas à l'avantage du chasseur de démon, qui était déjà largement sous-payé.

L'enveloppe contenait deux lettres. Il ouvrit la première.

 _Mon cher Dante,_

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort._

 _J'ai laissé Poudlard aux mains de Severus, mon fidèle allié. Il a joué le rôle d'agent double auprès de Voldemort durant toutes ces années, et le jouera jusqu'au bout, afin de nous protéger. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'envoie cette lettre, comme je lui ai demandé._

 _Je sais que certains élèves sont prêts à se battre en mon nom. Il faudra les préparer au combat._

 _Pour tout le reste, je m'en remets à Severus, il te donnera les directives à suivre._

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance. Sois fort._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Puis, il ouvrit la seconde.

 _Je viens vous chercher demain matin. Je vous en dirai plus en face à face._

 _Severus Rogue._

\- **Il est expéditif, celui-là...**

Dante consulta son horloge. Il était cinq heures du matin, trop tard pour se rendormir. Il décida donc de commencer à préparer ses bagages.

 **†**

Cinq heures du matin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **\- Ils sont ponctuels, chez les sorciers…**

Dante, ses bagages sur son dos, alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait un homme grand et mince, tout de noir vêtu, au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux noirs et gras.

- **Vous êtes Severus Rogue ?**

\- **C'est moi, oui.**

 **\- Enchanté, je suis Dante**. répondit-il en sortant du Devil May Cry.

 **\- Je le sais.**

 **\- Vous êtes toujours aussi sympathique ?**

L'homme le fusilla du regard, et lui tendit son bras.

 **\- Désolé, je préfère le bras des jeunes et jolies demoiselles…**

Nouveau regard glacial de l'homme. Dante comprit que toute tentative d'humour se solderait par un échec avec lui. Après avoir fermé à clé, il lui prit le bras et…

 **\- MEEEEEERDE !**

Dante ne s'attendait pas à ça. Du tout, même. Il avait ressenti un petit chatouillis au niveau du nombril, puis avait eu l'impression d'être aspiré, tel une petite fourmi dans un aspirateur. Il atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur et froid. Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans une ruelle de petits commerces, et c'était la nuit. Un rictus narquois aux lèvres, Severus, qui était debout, lui tendit la main :

 **\- On ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?**

 **\- Vous, je sens que je vais pas vous aimer.** lâcha sombrement Dante, en attrapant la main de Severus, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux et cachant son regard noir.

 **\- Pourtant, je suis le seul qui vous permettra de ne pas vous faire tuer.** répondit Severus en l'aidant à se relever.

 **\- Bon, vous m'expliquez la situation ?**

Dante s'impatientait. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

 **\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le contrôle du Ministère et de Poudlard. Il prône la suprématie des Sangs-Purs, à savoir, les lignées de sorciers où il n'y a pas de sang Moldu, de sang non-magique.**

 **\- Voldemort ?** demanda Dante, se souvenant d'un nom qu'il avait entendu lors de sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore.

- **Lui-même.**

 **\- Et Harry… je sais plus son nom de famille, là… Je dois le protéger.**

 **\- Potter ? Ce garçon est le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas à Poudlard. Personne ne sait où il est.**

 **\- Ah bah ça va être facile de le protéger, tiens.**

 **\- Ce garçon n'a jamais tenu grand cas de nos efforts pour le protéger. Il tient ça de son père. Arrogant… Sans aucune considération...**

Severus renifla avec mépris. Visiblement, il y avait une vieille rancœur entre Potter senior et lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fait, le père Potter ?** se moqua Dante. **Il vous a volé votre nana ?**

Le sortilège frappa, violemment. Dante n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir Severus lever sa baguette. Hébété, il toucha sa joue, qu'une violente coupure zébrait, du coin inférieur de l'œil jusqu'à l'angle de la mâchoire. Ça faisait mal. De toute évidence, le sortilège que l'autre venait de lui lancer regorgeait de magie noire.

 **\- Aïe…** murmura-t-il, davantage de rage que de douleur.

 **\- Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, jeune imbécile. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre, vous allez devoir vous tenir tranquille.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord…**

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'un château d'allure majestueuse se dessine au loin.

- **C'est Poudlard ?** s'enquit Dante en se dévissant le cou pour admirer l'édifice.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est magnifique.**

 **\- Dommage qu'à l'intérieur, ça le soit beaucoup moins.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe, au juste ?**

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, seule la pureté du sang compte. Les nés-Moldus et les opposants sont tyrannisés, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est devenu un cours encensant ce domaine, et le cours d'Étude des Moldus enseigne la haine des Moldus…**

 **\- Tyrannisés comment ?**

Ils venaient d'arriver, aussi Severus ne répondit-il pas à la question. Ils franchirent les portes du château dans un silence de mort.

 **\- Y'a personne ?**

 **\- Ils dorment encore tous. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller.**

 **\- Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?**

 **\- Je vous présenterai lors du petit-déjeuner, comme étant l'un des nouveaux chargés de discipline.**

 **\- D'accord. Et officieusement ?**

 **\- Je vous enverrai en retenue les élèves que vous devrez entraîner.**

 **\- J'en connais qui vont faire exprès de se faire coller.** sourit Dante en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui aurait fait se damner n'importe quelle membre de la gente féminine.

Pour toute réponse, Severus soupira:

 **\- Navrant...**

 **†**

Dante était à la table des professeurs. Severus, qui s'avérait être le directeur actuel de Poudlard, avait fait un petit speech au début du petit-déjeuner, afin d'annoncer l'arrivée de Dante en tant que (dieu que ce nom l'amusait !) chargé de la discipline. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, et c'était là un doux euphémisme. Coincé entre une petite dame potelée et souriante, qui sentait la terre; et une autre, grande, mince, assez âgée et l'air sévère, toute de vert vêtue, il ne s'était jamais autant senti comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Son air jeune, ses traits inhumains (personne n'avait des cheveux aussi blancs, surtout pas à 25 ans, ni d'yeux d'un bleu aussi éclatant, ni de dents aussi pointues), et sa tenue (il portait son habituel manteau rouge en cuir, avec une veste noire et un pantalon rouge); tout attirait les regards vers lui. D'ailleurs, tous les regards, sans exception, étaient braqués vers lui. Les élèves, répartis sur quatre tables (il avait vaguement compris qu'il était question de répartir les élèves dans des "maisons" selon leurs valeurs, leurs qualités, et il y avait un code couleur propre à ces maisons qu'ils portaient sur leurs vêtements), avaient tous le regard fixés vers lui. Et, à son grand plaisir, les filles le fixaient d'un air béat. Même les premières années.

Son regard croisa celui, éperdu, d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, portant une cravate rouge et or. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin. Elle piqua un fard et retourna le nez dans ses œufs. La professeur qui se trouvait à sa droite, la plus âgée, le fixa d'un air encore plus sévère que celui qu'elle arborait déjà.

 **\- Que faites-vous, Dante ?**

 **\- Absolument rien.** répondit l'intéressé en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez presque l'âge d'être un élève que vous devez vous comporter comme tel.** lui dit-elle froidement.

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle en imposait. Dante garda les yeux fixés dans son assiette jusqu'à la fin du repas, n'osant même plus toucher à son bacon.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de publication régulier, d'un chapitre par semaine._**

 ** _Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en review :)_  
**

 ** _1 review = 1 cappuccino :3_**


	3. Chapitre 2: Devil may be a Gryffindor

_**DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient. Dante et Vergil sont la propriété de CapCom, et tous les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling (dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir Fred et George pour moi, m'enfin, passons).**_  
 _ **De même, aucun de lieux cités ne m'appartient : le Devil May Cry est la propriété de Dante (donc de Capcom), et Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard sont la propriété de... de qui déjà ? Bref, de J.K Rowling quoi ! x)**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2:** **Devil may be a Gryffindor**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Dante avait dû suivre Severus dans son bureau, à son grand déplaisir. À ses yeux, cet homme était aussi joyeux qu'une porte de prison. De plus, il semblait ignorer tout bonnement la présence de Dante alors que celui-ci était vautré dans un canapé, les pieds sur le velours, sirotant à la paille un jus de citrouille avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait. Pendant un moment, il avait même fait des bulles. Severus n'avait pas moufté, alors il avait arrêté, déçu.

Il finit par se lever et faire les cent pas. Il remarqua alors un chapeau posé au sommet d'une étagère. Un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres, et il l'attrapa, pour le mettre sur sa tête. Le chapeau s'enfonça presque entièrement, lui cachant les yeux. Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

\- **Ah, un demi-démon ! Comme ça me change des sorciers !** lança ladite voix d'un ton joyeux.

\- **Un chapeau qui me parle ! Manquait plus que ça !**

- **Je suis le Choixpeau. Je lis dans le cœur de celui qui me porte.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu y lis ?** ricana Dante.

- **Je vois des regrets, beaucoup de regrets, que tu caches sous ton sarcasme perpétuel…**

 **\- Ben voyons…** ricana Dante sur un ton justement sarcastique.

 **\- Tu aurais aimé sauver ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Et t...**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon frère ?** gronda Dante en agrippant le chapeau, prêt à l'arracher de sa tête.

- **Ce que je peux lire en toi. Mais là n'est pas mon devoir. Je suis chargé de choisir dans quelle maison tu as ta place. Enfin, en l'occurrence, aurait eu ta place.  
**

Piqué par la curiosité, Dante relâcha le chapeau, dont la voix se mit à chanter :

\- **_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._**

\- **Blablabla.**

 **\- Tu n'es ni patient comme un Poufsouffle, ni sage comme un Serdaigle. Tu es courageux et fort comme un Gryffondor, mais tu as le caractère fier d'un Serpentard. J'avoue avoir du mal à me décider…**

 **\- Les Serpentards sont des bâtards qui ont tous choisi les forces du Mal.** répliqua Dante, se souvenant que c'était de cette maison que provenaient Voldemort et ses partisans. **C'est mon frère qui devrait s'y trouver.**

- **Si Gryffondor est la maison que ton cœur a choisi, alors c'est ici que tu seras placé.**

À la suite de cela, le Choixpeau ne dit plus rien. Dante l'enleva de sa tête, et le reposa. Severus le toisait, fulminant de rage :

\- **Allez-vous un jour arrêter de vous comporter comme un enfant arrogant ?**

 **\- J'ai juste…** commença Dante.

- **Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore vous a choisi… Vous ne valez pas mieux que Potter…**

 **\- En attendant c'est lui et lui seul qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort**. souleva Dante.

 **\- En mourant ! Et il ne le sait pas !** s'exclama Severus.

Dante sentit toute sa rage s'évaporer, pour laisser place à la surprise :

 **\- Attendez,** ** _quoi_** **?**

 **\- Vous idéalisez un peu trop Dumbledore. Qui vous dit que vous n'êtes pas, tout comme Potter, qu'un pion dans son jeu ? Que vous aussi, il vous a déjà condamné ? Son plan est prêt depuis longtemps.**

Dante baissa les yeux. Il était vrai qu'il avait, comme toujours, accepté une mission sans réfléchir. Dumbledore l'avait appâté avec l'argent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout bonnement refusé ? C'est vrai, quoi, il avait suffisamment à faire avec les démons, chacun sa merde, après tout. Le problème venait d'un sorcier, c'étaient aux sorciers de le régler. Lui, sa spécialité, c'était les démons. Les gens comme lui.

 **\- J'suis censé faire quoi, alors ?**

 **\- Suivre son plan. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Et personne ne doit savoir que Potter doit mourir. Pas même lui-même. Pas encore, tout du moins.  
**

 **\- D'accord.**

Severus retourna à son bureau, laissant Dante seul avec ses pensées. En soupirant, il retourna s'allonger dans le canapé.

 **†**

Pendant ce temps, en cours de métamorphose, les filles de septième année avaient une discussion pour le moins animée.

 **\- Je vous** ** _jure._** disait Lavande Brown à Padma et Parvati Patil. **Ses dents sont pointues. Très pointues. Et son regard, putain...  
**

 **\- C'est peut-être un vampire, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi beau.** répondit Padma, les yeux brillants, en caressant son cou d'un air songeur.

 **\- N'importe quoi.** l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan. **Les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour ! Vous êtes justes tombées sous son charme, bande de greluches ! Ce... Dante n'est pas un vampire.  
**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, qui avait, il y a trois ans, émis le souhait d'avoir un professeur vampire, après avoir eu un professeur loup-garou. Celui-ci secoua la tête:

 **\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça...**

Dean frissonna en pensant aux deux chargés de discipline déjà présents à Poudlard, Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Ils battaient et torturaient régulièrement les élèves, Seamus en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois.

 **\- Professeur McGonnagal !** s'écria alors Seamus en levant la main, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

 **\- Oui, Monsieur Finnigan ?** répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à une question sans rapport avec son cours.

Elle avait appris à connaître les élèves de sa maison, au fil du temps.

 **\- Est-ce que Monsieur Dante est un vampire ?**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **\- Est-ce que Monsieur Dante est un vampire** **?** répéta-t-il avec une moue curieuse.

 **\- Non, Monsieur Finnigan. Dante n'est pas un vampire. Maintenant, retournons au cours, si vous voulez bien.  
**

 **\- C'est sûrement un Malefoy alors, vu ses cheveux.** ricana-t-il. **Blond aux yeux bleus avec un air arrogant.**

Rire général de la part de tous les élèves, excepté des Serpentards. Bien que Drago ne soit pas revenu à Poudlard cette année, les élèves de sa maison continuaient de le respecter, voire d'avoir peur de lui. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'il était devenu.

 **\- Très amusant, Monsieur Finnigan. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons finir ce cours.**

Soudain, alors qu'elle brandissait sa baguette, un hibou pénétra dans la salle de classe et déposa une petite lettre sur le bureau de McGonnagal. En soupirant, elle l'ouvrit.

 **\- Monsieur Finnigan, Monsieur Thomas, Monsieur Londubat, Mesdemoiselles Patil, Mademoiselle Brown, Mademoiselle Abbott, Mademoiselle Bones, Monsieur McMillan, Monsieur** **Finch-Fletchey, vous êtes convoqués par Dante dans la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir après le dîner.**

Gloussement collectif de la part des filles, murmures inquiets de la part des garçons.

 **\- Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que les membres de l'AD ?**

 **\- Vous croyez qu'il est pire que les Carrow ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort envoyait parfois un loup-garou mordre des gens, vous croyez qu'il ferait pareil avec un vampire ?**

 **\- Mais ce n'est _PAS_ un vampire !  
**

 **†**

Dans le bureau de Severus Rogue, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante. Dante finit par rompre le silence:

 **\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison, vous, quand vous étiez élève ?**

 **\- J'étais à Serpentard. Et aujourd'hui, j'en suis directeur.  
**

 **\- Okay.**

 **\- Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- Comme ça.**

 **\- Et vous, où le Choixpeau vous a-t-il placé ?**

 **\- Selon lui, j'aurais eu ma place à Gryffondor.**

 **\- C'est évident que votre place n'était pas chez les Serpentard.** ricana Severus.

\- **J'aurais pas voulu être dans votre maison non plus.** répliqua Dante, piqué au vif, en grignotant un paquet de bonbons qu'il avait trouvé dans un couloir, abandonné sur un banc par des élèves.

Il sentit soudain un goût ignoble de vomi envahir sa bouche, et, paniqué, recracha la petite dragée:

 **\- La vache ! C'est quoi cette merde ?**

 **\- C'est une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue.**

 **\- Elle est où, la surprise ? Parce que à part un goût de chiotte, je vois pas... Ils auraient pu faire un petit œuf au chocolat avec une surprise à l'intérieur.  
**

 **\- La surprise est justement le parfum.  
**

 **\- C'est dégueulasse ! Comment je fais pour faire partir le goût ?  
**

 **\- En prenant une autre dragée. Ce sera quitte ou double.**

Dante jura grossièrement. Des bonbons au goût volontairement immonde ? Même les démons n'étaient pas aussi inventifs.

 **†**

Le soir, pendant le repas, la tension était palpable. Après s'être concerté, il s'avérait que tous les membres de l'AD, toutes années et toutes maisons confondues, étaient convoquées par Dante. Qui, en l'occurrence, n'était pas attablé avec les autres professeurs.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, à votre avis ?** s'inquiétait Neville, dont l'arcade sourcilière avait été explosée durant l'après-midi par Amyctus.

- **C'est peut-être un allié de Dumbledore**. espéra Ginny Weasley.

 **\- De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.** murmura sombrement Colin Crivey en mangeant une part de crumble aux pommes d'un air inquiet.

Ils finirent leur repas avec appréhension.

Puis, une fois que la Grande Salle commença à se vider, tous prirent la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Dante y était déjà, confortablement installé sur la niche d'une fenêtre en hauteur, dans une position volontairement suggestive. Une de ses plus grandes fiertés était de réussir à avoir l'air séduisant, même en mangeant une part de pizza, qu'il avait réussi à aller acheter à Pré-Au-Lard. Les filles gloussèrent et rougirent en se donnant des coups de coude. Sauf Ginny, qui leva les yeux au ciel en se plaçant entre Neville et Ernie; et Luna, qui, au contraire, le regardait avec une douce curiosité. Dante la regarda, haussant un sourcil, surpris, puis sauta. N'importe quel humain normal ce serait brisé le cou en sautant de cette hauteur, mais pas Dante, qui retomba souplement sur ses pieds, finissant son dernier bout de pizza.

\- **Je suppose que vous êtes l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je m'appelle Dante. Il m'a recruté pour vous entraîner.  
**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes** **?** lança Seamus sans aucune forme de politesse.

 **\- Un demi-démon. Le fils de Sparda, pour être exact.  
**

 **\- Si Hermione avait été là..** soupira Neville en songeant à son ancienne camarade, qui savait toujours tout sur tout et qui avait toujours réponse à tout. **Elle nous dirait sûrement qu'elle avait déjà lu quelque chose sur Sparda dans un livre à la bibliothèque.**

 **\- J'ai entendu parler de Sparda.** dit alors une voix légère.

Luna. Les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, inquiets. Allait-elle encore inventer quelque chose à propos des Nargoles ou des Joncheruines ?

\- **Sparda est un démon qui est tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Ils ont eu deux fils, des jumeaux. Il s'est opposé aux autres démons et a sauvé les humains.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait ça.** sourit Dante, assez épaté. **Tu sais d'autres choses ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu es un héros.**

Le sourire de Dante s'agrandit. Il était flatté.

* * *

 ** _Fin de ce second chapitre ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^_**

 ** _Gros poutous baveux à vous !_**


End file.
